onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 45
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | Story = | excredits = no | chapter = Chapter 96 (p. 2-10, 15-18) | eyecatcher = Luffy - Usopp | rating = 13.6 - Original 4.8 - Remastered | rank = 6 - Original 10 - Remastered }} "Bounty! Straw Hat Luffy Becomes World Famous!" is the 45th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary As a result of defeating Buggy, Krieg and Arlong, Luffy now has the highest bounty in all of East Blue. News quickly spreads to Shanks, who celebrates Luffy's arrival into the world of pirates by partying with Mihawk, despite already being severely hungover. Long Summary On the Going Merry, the crew is relaxing after beating Arlong. Nami receives the latest newspaper from the News Coo, while Usopp is working on his new Tabasco Boshi, and Sanji is fending Luffy off of Nami's tangerines. As Nami reads through the chaos going on in the world, a flyer falls out. Everyone looks at it, and suddenly get startled. In the Agenda Room at the headquarters of the Marines, Brannew holds a briefing about a new threat: Monkey D. Luffy. He estimates that the strength of the Straw Hat Pirates is too great for East Blue's Marine forces. They have connected him to the defeat of rogue Marine captain Morgan; as well as pirates Buggy, Don Krieg and Arlong, all of whom had very high bounties. Luffy has been given a then-unprecedented starting bounty of 30,000,000. Elsewhere at the base, John Giant leads exercises for Marine recruits. News circulates to the friends of the crew. At Syrup Village, Merry brings Kaya the wanted poster, and Kaya finds Usopp in Luffy's mugshot. Koby, now a chore boy alongside Helmeppo, anticipates being Luffy's enemy someday. Morgan (now imprisoned) and Kuro (recovered on his ship) contemplate Luffy's bounty. On the Baratie, Zeff posts the wanted poster front and center in the restaurant. Back on the Going Merry, Luffy rejoices at his new infamy. Usopp quickly recognizes his head on the wanted poster. The idea that Usopp got on a poster first gets Sanji jealous. Usopp cheers him up, saying you don't have to be a captain to get on a wanted poster. Nami is more concerned, realizing that they are now in grave danger due to the high bounty, but admits they might as well go to the Grand Line now. Zoro also thinks that some very good bounty hunters will be headed their way. On a lone, malrepaired Marine ship, Fullbody laments being demoted after being defeated by Sanji. Suddenly, he gets the paper with Luffy's wanted poster. He sees this as the perfect way to restore his reputation, and has his crew (if you can call it a crew) go on the lookout for the Going Merry. Of course, by fate, the ship would sail right by them. They come about; Luffy notes how junky the ship is, and asks Fullbody if he needs help with it. Fullbody just gets irate, and orders his crew to take aim with their cannons. Luffy wants to take care of it, but Zoro says he'll handle it, and cuts the first cannonball in half. The second cannon shot backfires right on Fullbody, and he is again humiliated. He rams the Going Merry and boards with his men. Fullbody hits Luffy with his metal knuckles, but Luffy's head recoils back for Gomu Gomu no Kane, knocking him silly. The rest of his crew are easily beaten back onto his ship by Sanji, who's angry that his cooking was interrupted. Fullbody and the entire crew abandon ship and swim away in fear. On a remote island, the Red Hair Pirates are met by Dracule Mihawk. Shanks, who is hung over from a night of drunken partying, asks if Mihawk wishes to resume their feud. Mihawk considers it settled, noting it's no longer worth fighting now that Shanks is missing an arm. He presents Shanks the wanted poster for Luffy, saying his attitude reminded him of Shanks' old stories. Immediately recognizing Luffy, Shanks and the crew are surprised as the latter is proud of Luffy. Shanks gets Mihawk some alcohol and has him join the crew in renewed partying. Despite his hangover, he insists the crew celebrate Luffy's entry into the world of piracy. Back at Foosha Village, everybody celebrates the fact that Luffy is living his dream. The only one who isn't happy about it is Woop Slap, who is upset that someone infamous has come from his village, and concerned about Luffy's fate now that he's a wanted man. The Straw Hats begin their preparations to enter the Grand Line. Nami notes that they have to go through Reverse Mountain to get into the Grand Line, a dangerous voyage. But first Luffy wants to stock up on some meat. Their final stop before the Grand Line is the island of Loguetown, the home and execution place of Roger. Two last figures—Buggy, sailing alone on a raft; and Alvida, now incredibly much slimmer—have received Luffy's wanted poster. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *Characters from Oda's collection of oneshot mangas called "Wanted!" can be seen in Wanted posters in the background during Fullbody's lament on his current situation. This includes D.R. from Monsters, Wild Joe from Wanted!, and Spiel from Romance Dawn, Version 2. *The reason mentioned for Fullbody's demotion contradicts the manga mini-arc Jango's Dance Paradise, in which he helped Jango join the Marines at the cost of his rank. *The newspaper Nami is reading is called Maichyo. *Zoro is shown slicing cannonballs in half, which contradicts the manga, as he only learns to cut steel later during the Alabasta Arc. *This is the first episode of the Loguetown Arc. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 45